Invictus
by craigduff
Summary: Ever wondered what your pokemon that you raised thinks of you after you trade it and it's put in a PC box? No? I thought so. Well here's something that may surprise you, they don't take too kindly to the idea.


**Craigduff here**

**I wrote this after eating a large tub of ice cream while looking through all of my stored pokémon and a thought came to me about what happens to all of the pokémon that people trade and throw aside.**

**Well on with the fic.**

**Read and review**

I loved my trainer.

Until he left me.

He used to stay up all night playing with me, feeding me poffins.

I was happy to be his, I was his shadow.

Of course there were battles, he always told I was good at it but I didn't enjoy it but I did it for him, because I would do anything to see his dream come true, to take home the title of champion.

He trained me so hard but I didn't mind.

I was blinded by his treats, his poffins, lava cookies and trips to Amity park.

He never saw me as anything other than a trophy, a shining gem in his collection, only to be traded for something that shines a little brighter.

My new trainer didn't even pretend to like me, she kept me in my ball and only let me out for battles.

She was weak and I ignored her commands.

But that led to beatings.

I battled my old trainer once, only three days after I was abandoned.

I was sent out and was met by him and my replacement.

An Umbreon.

Not just any Umbreon though, a shiny.

Not stronger than me, just rarer.

I glared at him and this creature in front of me, how can those that we consider as nothing more than a different colour mean so much to these fools, they consider them better than others when the only difference is colour. We don't favour one trainer over another because of colour and if we did we would be considered racist, so why is it acceptable to prefer to have a shiny to commonly coloured pokémon?

He hung his head in concentration, as he always did before deciding on whether or not to switch out.

He decided to continue the battle with his new slave.

My new trainer told me to use Dark Pulse.

Usually I would ignore her, but this was time for revenge.

I unleashed the blast of negative energy, made stronger by the hatred flowing through my body.

One shot, with more power than I had ever used before, the Umbreon was still standing tall, proud, and smug.

He ordered it to use Fire Fang as he lifted his head.

The pain was terrible, not only physically but emotionally, the one who had brought me up since I was a Cacnea and had helped me find a mate was having his new pet burn my skin.

"Was that really all you learnt from being with me for so long?"

Those were the last words he said to me before he left.

I started to understand my new trainer more in the weeks that followed, I grew to respect her, but I refused to obey her. Who cares how many badges she gained, I was better than her pokémon, they were level forties while I was a seventy, they grew in strength while I remained the same, I became a lower level than the others and I still disobeyed her.

I knew that one day she would just discard me like she had with the pokémon in her storage boxes and the ones that she traded.

And I was right, I joined her starter, a Ditto and an Eevee and an assortment of others which no longer fitted her needs.

I promised myself I would never get close to a human again, they just leave you so their goals can be reached.

I despise humans, they would be nothing without us, but if we are so much better than them then why do so many of us obey them?

There are some humans whom I like, the nurses were always kind to me and the other pokémon, letting us eat human food and watch television but that was put a stop to when I saw him again on the colourful box, battling a Milotic with a Cacnea, my son. I knew what he was capable of, he should have used Solarbeam but his trainer ordered a Pin Missile. He lost and it was all that idiots fault, my son could have evolved and had an amazing victory but no, he had to get my amazing son out of the match. I broke the screen with a well-aimed Focus Blast.

I am just a Cacturne who refuses to do what she's told, all I want is freedom, but no one will grant me that one last wish I long for.

If my trainer doesn't want me, why does she put me in this cage when she could release me, let me be free.

My first trainer gave me a name, Kage, it meant shadow and I liked it, my second referred to me as Scum, no prizes for guessing what that means, my friends and cell mates gave me a name as well, Mandela.

What they told me about the one I was named after made me write this.

It is the last thing to show that this punishment for disobedience has not been dampened.

My own Invictus.

**I miss Kage.**

**I'm gonna get her back one day.**

**Soon, very soon.**


End file.
